All Together Now
by vonkrum
Summary: This fic is in response to a challenge set about by Dodgily to include all current and past members of Mt Thomas Police Station. This fic was written around season 9 and 10 by Dodgily and GammaRae.
1. Chapter 1

All Together Now

By Rae & Anna

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Insane people who wrote it just wanted to say :

This fan fic has taken on wings on its own. Originally planned to be a dodgy, light hearted fic to reply to Anna's own challenge, it was quickly and swiftly fic – napped by the ever so wonderful Rae.

Read to find out how the crew are once again together. Just bear in mind Anna's rather depressive mind that lives in the hand of hopes, and our somewhat bizarre creative license.

Enjoy - :D Anna

Yes Anna was kind enough to let me run with it . . . so I napped it . . . well not entirely . . . anyhoo . . I thought I would have a whack at it . . see what all the fuss was about . . take up the Anna challenge . . can I pull it off? Well you be the judge . . I took my favorite characters Tess and Jonesy, and some of my not so favorite ;) and attempted to weave them into the magical world of heelerz past . . Anna has me warming to Nick now . . I like his humor and hope that I have done some justice to his character . . Anna tells me I have but I think she being kind, so we wont tell you which bits of Nick I wrote and which bits she wrote, but let's just say that at times it's bleedin obvious. :p

lol Anna is a pushy lil thing and gets the whip out on occasions. . . but bloodshot eyes and all I have really enjoyed slipping on the blue heelers hat and delving into the lives loves and days of . . our heelerz . . tehe. . . .

snaky bastards at BHHQ take note . . people don't die . . . they go on witness ;)

Rae :)) don''t blame me An made me do it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We're getting a new member folks" Tom Croydon appeared out of his office,

"A new member?" Jo asked, "Since when, how?"

"We haven't even been under review" Evan suggested

"Jones, a station is always" Ben Stewart was interrupted

"…...under review. You've got a lot to learn constable" PJ laughed, heading into the kitchenette

"So the new member" Evan smiled, "Male, female.." he trailed off

"Rank?" Jo enquired

"She is a Senior Constable" Tom put his hand up stopping the questions that were to follow, "And that's all I'm saying"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Chrissy" PJ whined, "Has the boss booked in the new member?"

"New Member?" Chris attempted to be confused

"Nah you don't, I'm a detective remember" PJ laughed

"He's sworn me to secrecy Peej" Chris smiled,

"Secrecy?" PJ asked, drowning the last of his beer

"Yes PJ, secrecy" she took the glass away, "And that's your last. No hangover for you tomorrow" PJ sighed in defeat. What was going on?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You've got a problem on your hands Senior Sergeant" his wife advised him

"I do?" he smiled, somewhat confused

"Maggie, PJ…..." she was interrupted

"They'll sort it out. They always use to"

"Jo" it was a blank statement on grace's behalf. Tom shook his head

"Jo?"

"You're got a few lessons to learn Tom Croydon" Grace said placing a hand upon his chest and laughing softly to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So any more gossip yet on the new member?" Jo asked as she skated around Tess' desk.

"Jo . . haven't you got some work to do?" Tess asked exasperated at Jo's attempts to snoop at her files some more.

"But Serge . . " Jo protested

"Patrol perhaps?" Tess suggested, pointing to the station exit. "And take Jones with you."

"So Sergeant . .," Ben rolled his chair towards Jo's desk.

"Ben! Not you too?" Tess laughed, shook her head and tucked some stray curls behind her ear.

"Was only gonna ask about . . " Ben said laughter crinkling the corners of his eyes.

PJ came waltzing into the station from the front entrance. Looked back at Tess as he passed Ben. PJ stopped in his tracks.

"You know don't you." he walked back over to Tess's desk. "Come on Tessie. . you can tell me."

"No PJ. I can't and you know that." Tess said, trying to sound authorative, suppressing her laughter.

"Come on Tess." PJ pleaded.

"Mate, give it up. You're looking desperate." Ben chortled.

PJ looked over at Ben then back at Tess. "Well I am worlds greatest detective. I will go and apply my skills and detect." PJ made a beeline for his office.

Tess and Ben laughed at his retreating back.

"So . . ?" Ben asked through his tear streaked face.

Tess tossed her pen in the air in resignation, rolled her eyes at him and laughed some more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sergeant? A word?" The boss crooked his finger at Tess as he made his way past her desk into his office.

"Yes" Tess said dragging her gaze from her paperwork.

Ben cast a curious glance in their direction.

"How should we do this?" The boss asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Sorry?" Tess asked, confused. "Do what?"

"Tomorrow? New member? Sergeant? Tess? Where are you today?" The boss looked at Tess, concern on his brow.

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh. Now how should we proceed?"

"Well as usual I assume Boss." Tess responded, folding her arms in a similar gesture across her emerging pregnancy.

"Sergeant, as Grace pointed out to me, rather delicately, a small situation between PJ, Jo and the new member."

"Ahh. I see." Tess nodded, realisation dawning.

"Yes. Could be a slight problem there." The boss nodded too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Psst. Ben. pssst" PJ called from his office.

"You sprung a leak mate?" Ben looked over at PJ who was sliding around his desk on his chair.

"What do you know?"

Ben laughed and muttered to himself, "worlds greatest detective my ass".

He went into the kitchenette and pulled down a mug from the hook and grabbed the tin of milo from the shelf. Indicated the tin towards PJ who had come out of his office to join him at the sink. PJ frowned his decline, and Ben continued to make his cuppa.

"So?"

"Nothing mate . . Boss and Tess got that secret kept tighter than a frogs ass."

PJ looked disappointed.

"Whats the problem? She's gonna be here tomorrow. You can sexually harrass her then."

Ben stirred his Milo. Big grin forming. PJ looked over towards the boss' office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I just don't get what all the secrecy is about?" Jo whinged as she and Jonesy parked the patrol car out the front of the station.

"Constable, there are some things that aren't meant for the junior ranks." Jonesy said, as they headed up the drive. Jo's whining continued until they hit the fly screen door to the station. And as they made their way into the station.

"Beer O'clock," Ben announced rubbing his hands together, "So who's for the pub?" he stood and gathered himself together ready to leave.

"Yeah." PJ said lifting his finger in acknowledgement.

Jo and Jonesy both nodded their acceptance too.

"Serge? How about you? Fancy a quickie?" Ben winked. "Oops see you've already had one."

He laughed to himself.

Tess laughed too, "Ahh, no, thanks anyway, I think I'll pass."

The boss came out of his office, "No the Sergeant and I have some business to attend to still, see you all tomorrow." He stood next to Tess' desk and watched as they all filed out of the station.

"Be there in a while." Tess said to the Boss when they had all gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So who's buying?" Ben asked as they sat at their usual table.

"You can go first round mate." Jonesy said clapping Ben on the back.

"Thanks mate." Ben headed for the bar.

"So the boss and Tess are really going overboard with the whole secrecy thing aren't they." Jo leant into the table as she spoke.

"hmm" was all PJ responded.

"What's going on tonight I wonder? huh huh?" Jo nudged Jonesy.

"No idea. . like I said . . got to be higher on the totem pole Jo." Jonesy said.

Ben brought the drinks back to the table. "And a beer for you." Ben said to PJ as he handed around the drinks.

"Cheers." Ben raised his glass. "To the new member, whoever she may be."

"Cheers." They all chorused.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tess knocked on the front door of the Boss and Graces' house. She consciously smothered her shirt over the bump growing inside her. Tucked her hair nervously behind her ear and wondered why she had butterflies all of a sudden. She was only about to meet the woman who would be starting as a new member tomorrow and would be eventually taking over her position while she was on maternity leave. She was very nervous. Grace answered the door, laughter in her voice.

"Tess, so glad you made it. Come in, come in." she shepherded Tess in the front door. "Tom, she's here." Grace called, pushing Tess towards the living room.

"Great. great." Tom's smile went from here to eternity.

Grace pushed Tess further into the room. Her hands warmly on each side of Tess. Comforting her. Tess started to feel queasy. Nerves taking over even more. The word legend popped into her head. And she thought about PJ, having a beer tonight at the Imperial.

"Glad you're here Tess," Tom said, "meet our new member . . Maggie Doyle." Tom beamed, his arms proudly around Maggie's shoulders.

Tess smiled. She didn't know what to say.

Maggie came towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh this is great, I have been dying to meet you. I have been looking forward to this for ages, after all our phone conversations I feel I know you so well. "

Maggie pulled back from the hug and looked Tess over. Tess was still in a slight state of shock, not expecting to have been embraced so warmly by Maggie. But instantly liking the feeling she got from her. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

Maggie laughed, a sing song laugh. It was infectious. Tess laughed too.

"I'm sorry," She managed eventually, her hand going to cover her laughter, "I don't know what to say." Tears sprang from no where and fell in a gush.

Maggie pulled Tess into another big hug. Tom put his arm around his wife and beamed some more. He couldn't have been happier.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Last drinks" Chris shouted.

There were only a few regulars left in the bar, Jonesy and Ben amongst them. Jo having retired to her flat on Penhope Road at least an hour ago, and PJ to his newly built house.

"Nothery? Ben asked Jonesy.

"Nah, not for me." Jonesy slurred, as he looked at the half pot he had been sitting on for the last 45 minutes. He rubbed at his chin,. Stubble well past the five o'clock shadow stages, thought fleetingly of Tess, then laid his head and arm on the table, closing his eyes briefly. He sighed heavily. Ben propped himself back up on his chair and saluted Jonesy with his fresh beer.

"Don't think about her mate, and it might all go away." Ben took a big gulp. "Women, can't live with em, can't live with em." He laughed at his own joke.

Jonesy waved his hand from under his head. "I gotta get to bed." he made a half ditch attempt at getting up.

"Come on old man," Ben said and pulled Jonesy to his feet, making sure he didn't spill a drop of the precious amber liquid. "Lets get you in for you're beauty rest."

"Night Chris." Ben called as he and Jonesy staggered together up the stairs to their rooms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you two sure about this?" Tom asked, he looked back and forth between Tess and Maggie.

"Yes, we're sure."

Tess nodded with Maggie. "We're sure."

Tom still did not look convinced. He looked at Grace. She nodded.

"It will be good for them Tom. Trust them." Grace laughed. She held onto Tom's arm reassuringly.

"It will work out great." Maggie said.

Tess nodded again. Comfortable with the decision they had both come to.

"Ok. If that's what you want Maggie. Tess? What about the baby?" Tom's fatherly concern once again resurfacing.

"Well she knows what she's letting herself in for. Forewarned is forearmed." Tess stifled a yawn.

It was well past midnight. And Tess felt herself falling asleep on the over soft sofa.

"Oh Tom, we're keeping her up, she needs her rest. Big day tomorrow." Grace pulled at Toms arm lovingly.

"Yes big day." Tess agreed, nervously glancing at Maggie.

"Do you want to stay here tonight Tess? Daniel is a school, so his room is free?" Grace played the hostess to perfection.

Tess thought about the walk back to the station. It would be good for her. But she was so tired, that all she could do was nod and accept Grace's hospitality.

"Come on then," Grace said and gently pulled Tess to her feet and lead her towards the bedroom.

Tom and Maggie watched as they left.

"Everything will be all right." Maggie said reassuringly to Tom.

"I hope so." He turned towards her, "I just hope that PJ will understand."

Maggie looked away, not wanting Tom to see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I hope he will too." was all she said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maggie tossed and turned all night. Thoughts of PJ swirled around her head like a nagging mother. She was eager to see him, couldn't wait really, it had been 4 years nearly since they had last seen each other. PJ believed, like he was supposed to, that she was dead. She hated that, the fact that she had to keep the truth from him. But it had to be done. Her life was at stake, so was his.

It was only her love for him that had kept her going and kept sane in all that time. She loved him even more now than ever before. She understood that he had moved on from her. But she wanted him to know that she was back. Wanted him to love her. Wanted to have the life with him that they had planned on. Marriage, kids, home, family….she wanted it all. She wanted the Maggie PJ dream to come to life.

She had bided her time. Now or never. She had returned. And she wasn't going to go away, or abandon her dreams ever again. She was determined. She was prepared for his reaction. For everyone's reaction. She had analysed it over and over in her head. Her reintroduction to Tom's life had gone better than she had hoped. Grace was wonderful, and so perfect for him. He needed to be part of a growing family again. And Maggie was happy for him that he had embraced a second chance at life and love.

She had Tess to thank for a lot of it too. A chance meeting with Tess' former partner Barry Stevens in Fiji had instigated the whole thing. Maggie had missed meeting Tess for the first time by a few short days. Coincidence or destiny. Maggie wasn't sure which. But it was a link to Mt Thomas. A new beginning. It took her six months to think about her return and another three months of careful planning between Barry, Tess and her, another three months before she could return safely. Nearly a full year in the process, but it was worth it. She was here . . about to start the rest of her life.

She turned again in her bed. Snuggled under the covers some more. Grinned stupidly like a school girl with her first crush. She felt like yelling and screaming all at once, and would have too, but didn't want to wake the rest of the household. She was due to start at 10 am. The late shift. She wanted to get out of bed now and pull her familiar uniform on and run down to the station, beat the door down, and make a start on her new life. She was so excited.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tess threw back the covers and nearly fell out of the unfamiliar bed. She stubbed her toe in her desperation to get to the bathroom. Having alleviated the pressure on her bladder, she washed her hands and dried them on the towel hanging from the rack. Observing her developing waist line from the full length mirror in the bathroom, she smiled to herself. The borrowed nightgown billowing around her. She smoothed it down to get a proper look at her new shape. She liked what she saw, and despite the circumstances she found herself in, she was delighted at the prospect of giving birth and becoming a mother. A single parent, she thought, it went against everything she had ever wanted for herself. But it was the situation she was in. She was determined to make it work.

Tess was startled by Maggie standing in the doorway.

"Sorry." Maggie whispered, "I'm too excited, I can't sleep".

Tess laughed quietly. "Excited? You are in for a bumpy ride . . I don't envy you."

"Everything will work out. You'll see." Maggie stepped forward and gently placed her hand on Tess' protruding belly.

So much Tess wanted to say to Maggie. But she stopped herself. Instead she smiled and stepped forward and put her arms around Maggie.

"I hope you are right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jonesy pounded on Ben's door. Received no response, so he pounded some more.

"Yeah all right, all right, keep you're shirt on." Ben pulled back the door, Jonesy stood before him mid pound.

Jonesy chuckled. "Let's go."

Ben mumbled as he turned to grab his jacket from the chair in the corner.

"Big day." Jonesy said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jo was eager to start the day. She had just spent her first hour of the day rigoursly climbing imaginary stairs at the gym, and running the same loop of endless kilometers. Had to keep fit for her job. She smiled. She loved to exercise. The only thing better than exercise was . . well ….sex ! She laughed out loud to herself. Her adrenalin was pumping overtime. She was back at her flat, showered and changed into her uniform in under 30 mins. 10 minutes to get to work and it was only 8am. She surprised herself. She loved her job. And the fact that she was going to be taking her senior Connie exam next week excited her even more. A chance to move up. Yippee, she thought to herself. She locked the door behind her. Practically skipping to her car. What a great day it was. Sun was shining, and she felt good about herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maggie had driven Tess home and was waiting in the living room of the watch house for Tess to finish showering and putting her uniform on. Maggie circled the room, around and around.

"You're making me dizzy." Tess said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry," Maggie laughed. She threw her hands in the air. Jumped on the spot and laughed some more. Tess looked at the clock on the wall. It was 8.30 am. She was late. Her shift started half an hour ago.

"I can stay with you."

"No. Go, I'll be all right." Maggie insisted.

"You sure?" Tess raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Yeah, yes, go." Maggie pushed her out the door.

Maggie watched Tess walk the short distance from the front door of the watch house to the back door of the station, confident that her plan was coming to fruition. Tess and Tom would speak to PJ first. Soften the blow for him. Her new life would begin at 10 am this very morning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

**All Together Now**

**- PART TWO**

**By Rae & Anna**

**Again .. BHHQ - theirs not ours, thanks for the lend. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The butterflies made a frenzied move in Tess' stomach. A lightheadedness overcame her, she put her hand against the wall to steady herself while it passed. She sensed Evan behind her.

"You all right?" he whispered close to her.

She turned and leaned her back against the wall. Looked closely at the man she loved, but wouldn't allow herself to have.

"Uh huh." she murmured, "think so."

She desperately wanted to put her arms around him and lean into him, breathe him. If only for a moment. But she couldn't.

"Tess, you really don't look so good." He rubbed her arm gently.

Stop doing that, she pleaded silently. She felt warm, but shivered. Evan dropped his files he was carrying and put both his arms around Tess as she slipped to the floor.

"Tess!"

"Jonesy we got patr . . " Jo started to say, "oh is Tess all right?"

"I think she just fainted is all." Jonesy said, lowering Tess' head gently to the floor.

"Want me to call Dr Mel?" Jo asked.

"Ahh yeah. That would be good."

"Tess' fainted . ." Evan heard Jo say to the boss as she made her way into the office area to call the doctor.

PJ and Ben came out of the kitchen area and stood gaping at the scene before them.

"What happened Jones?" The boss asked, removing his glasses from his face.

"She just fainted boss."

"Well is she all right?" the boss asked.

Jonesy shrugged.

"Is someone calling an ambulance?" the boss questioned again.

"onto it boss." Ben said, reaching behind him for the radio microphone.

"Jo was calling Dr Mel." Jonesy said, not swaying his attention from Tess for a second.

Jo popped her head between PJ and the boss. "Dr Mel's at St David's Regional today. Dr Zoe is the doc on call."

"ambo's on their way boss." Ben said.

"Dr Zoe?" the boss and PJ both asked at the same time.

"Shultz?" PJ asked.

"Nah, wasn't Shultz. Something else." Jo answered.

"Oh." PJ and the boss passed a curious look between them.

The siren sounded in the distance. The ambulance wasn't far away. Tess was still unconscious when the ambulance took off for the hospital.

Jonesy and the Boss following in the 4 wheel drive. Ben and Jo headed out on patrol, leaving PJ to man the station.

The new member forgotten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The clock was ticking. Tess or the Boss were going to come back, help her into the station. 10:17 and no sign of anyone, or anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The phone were ringing madly, with Mt Thomas 308 trying to reach the station to no avail. PJ was stuck as what was her desk, now Evan's, on the phone. One part of the job he hates.

"Yes Mrs" the name escaped him, "That's right, Mrs Edwards. Look, we're understaffed at the moment. Can I get the sergeant to call you back?" he paused, "We're expecting a new member today actually Mrs Edwards" He shook his head, "Yes Mrs Edwards. Thanks for your call"

Maggie walked it. Surreal. No one else was around. No Tess, and a look through to the Boss's office proved that the Boss was out as well. Other members, well who knows. She smiled. Nicely planned on Tess' behalf. There he was. Her PJ.

"Senior Constable Doyle reporting for duty" Maggie grinned. PJ turned around.

"Maggie?" A whisper, there was no emotion. Not want she had imagined. Not what she wanted.

"Shit" she cursed herself, she should have waited. "Tess, the Boss? They didn't tell you?"

He didn't speak. The Radio buzzed to life once more.

"Mt Thomas 308 to Mt Thomas Station" Ben voice was heard over the station.

PJ didn't stir. The phone slipped from his fingers.

Silence

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Boss and Jonesy paced the hospital corridors, opposite ends of each other, like expectant fathers looking up as they passed. Waiting for some news. Finally they caught sight of the doctor. She approached them, a wide smile on her face.

"Tom! Oh it's so good to see you."

Tom stared at her, broke into a huge grin when he realised that it was indeed Dr Zoe Hamilton.

"Zoe? I can't believe it's you! Where's Nick? and the kids?. . . Ohhh."

Jonesy fidgeted on the spot, anxious for some news about Tess. Zoe noticed this, gave Tom a quick hug and turned to Jonesy.

"Are you Tess' . . .?" She started.

"Ahh, no," Tom gently interrupted, "umm, Tess' husband . . died . . "

Zoe nodded her understanding. "I see. . ." she looked questioningly at Tom.

Tom looked between her and Jonesy and nodded, it was ok to proceed.

Zoe smiled at Jonesy. "Well, I am going to suggest she stay in overnight for observation. Her BP is very low, foetal heart rate is good though. We are keeping a close eye on her for now . . . She seems a little confused too . . . ahh Tom?" Zoe turned to him. "Ahh did Tess know . . . eh," she shook her head, "did she know . .Maggie . . at all?"

"Oh god." Tom rubbed at his forehead, remembering.

"Maggie?" Jonesy looked confused, "Maggie?"

"Yeah, Maggie . . . which is why I think she is still very confused. . .she seems determined to get back to the station . . keeps muttering about Maggie."

"Ahh . . Maggie is at the station," Tom's hand went from forehead to chin. "mmm . . a long story." He said to her shocked expression.

Jonesy looked positively dumbfounded.

"But Maggie's dead." Zoe said.

"Apparently not." Tom smiled.

Jonesy looked between them, comprehension beyond him.

"Look, I really should . . . get back to . . Maggie . . . Jones I trust you will . . .,"

Jonesy nodded. "yeah boss."

"keep me posted." He turned away from Zoe and Jones.

"But Tom, Maggie's dead." Zoe called after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The patrol car moved at land speed records, the drive between the hospital and the station taking longer the quicker Tom drove. Tom's concern for Tess was compounded by his worry over Maggie.

He trusted that Tess was in safe hands with Jones. God knows the love the boy had for her was real. Jones could no longer keep any feelings he had for his sergeant a secret. His love for her was as plain as the nose on his face. He worried about those two.

And Maggie, alone in the station with PJ, heavens above! PJ had not been forewarned. The outcome of that didn't even bare thinking about.

The patrol car came to a halt out the front of the station. Tom leapt from the car. Walked a quick pace to the front entrance and pulled the fly screen door open, it hitting the brick wall with a thwack. He rounded the front counter.

PJ was sitting at Jones' desk. Phone in hand. Blank look on his face.

"PJ?" Tom approached.

"Maggie?" PJ whispered.

"Ahh . . PJ? . . where is she?"

"She was here."

"I know . . where is she?"

"Gone."

"Where did she go?"

PJ extended his arm and pointed it limply in the direction of the watch-house.

"Are you all right?" Tom leant over and looked closer at PJ.

"You knew?"

Tom nodded painfully. Turned and walked towards the watch-house, sighing heavily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't do this Boss" Maggie sobbed, "He couldn't even look me in the eyes"

"It'll be okay Doyle" Tom offered softly, "I'll have a talk to PJ"

Maggie sobbed silently, hiccupping her falling tears. Than it dawned on her, "What happened this morning?"

"Tess collapsed" Maggie gasped at his reply. Here was she, sobbing over something trivial……Tess.

"She's okay. And the baby too" he smiled, "Zoe thought she was quite confused with the mention of your name"

Maggie almost smiled, "Zoe?"

"That's the one. It's quite story" he let of a slight laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm telling you Ben, it's true." Jo laughed

"Bull." Ben stopped short when he saw PJ sitting at Jonesy's desk, blank look on his face.

He slowly walked towards him. Waved his hand in front of PJ's face, "Mate? Who died?"

Jo laughed.

PJ shook his head. Looked up at Ben and Jo. Recognition dawning. "I just met the new member."

"Spill . . " Jo jumped in front of him, eager to hear all about it.

PJ looked at Jo. A million things running through his mind. He stood up.

"Jo," he said pushing her to the side. "I just met the new member . . " PJ took off in the direction of the watch-house. Ben and Jo stared at his retreating back. Shaking their heads with laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mags" he stood in the door way. Tom didn't say anything, with a small squeeze of Maggie's arm and a glance towards his detective, he was gone.

"PJ" she whispered softly. He still didn't move. "This isn't how I imagined it. I've worked through the motion, you know, every step, every word. It's not meant to be like this"

"I don't know what to say" PJ glanced sideways, "We knew there was a new member, and Tess and the Boss were being secretive" he sighed, "I should have put two and two together"

"Tess was going to tell you, give you time" Maggie smiled sadly, "She's good Tess" PJ nodded.

Without thinking, he took three steps forward, enveloping her into a hug.

"I'm sorry PJ" she whispered softly, repeating the words "so sorry"

Maggie leaned into PJ she could not get close enough to him. The familiarity was comforting. She sighed and lifted her chin. Looked deeply into PJ's eyes. He lifted his hand to graze her cheek. Was this for real? Would his sense of touch betray him? His fingertips brushed a light trail down her nose, then traced the contours of her face.

"Maggie." he whispered. His mouth so close to hers, she could taste his breath. A few millimeters more and PJ tasted Maggie's lips like a first kiss.

"That's a little bit more like I imagined" Maggie grinned, "I guess I should fill you in"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wonder how Tess is doing." Ben mused as he headed for the kitchen and a cup of Milo.

"I'm sure she'll be ok." Jo said, not wanting Ben to see that she too was concerned for Tess.

Jo looked up as the boss made his way past the photocopier. Ben stuck his head out from the kitchen.

"Boss? How's Tess?" Ben asked.

Tom stopped in the kitchen, Jo came to stand next to him.

"She's going to be ok. Thank God." he moved his hand across his chest. "They're keeping her in overnight for observation. I've ahh left Jones there to keep an eye on her."

Jo and Ben exchanged knowing glances.

"Ahh there is something else . . . " Tom trails off, looking down at his shoes.

"Yeah?" Jo asks, "The new member? What's happened to them?"

"Ahh . . yes the new member . . well . . " Tom watched Jo's eager face. Ben's curious glance over the rim of his mug. Spit it out Thomas, he thought to himself, "It's Maggie Doyle."

Jo's mouth hung open. Ben gulped his Milo nearly choking on it.

"Maggie Doyle?" Jo uttered, "She's dead."

"Ahh no. . . she's very much alive." Tom couldn't help the smile spreading across his face.

Jo gripped the safe to stop her knees from buckling under her. Maggie Doyle alive? Oh god! How is that possible? And PJ? Jo was reeling. She looked at Ben, shock evident on his face too.

"Maggie Doyle alive? " Ben managed to choke out.

"ahh yeeeaaaasss." Tom bobbed his head up and down. Silly grin spreading some more.

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	3. Chapter 3

All Together Now

- PART THREE

By Rae & Anna

**Again .. BHHQ - theirs not ours, thanks for the lend. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dash gazed into the distance. Mt Thomas. It wasn't her home anymore. She left that years ago, and no one here was familiar to her anymore. At least not at the station No Maggie. Nick and Zoe had left, the Boss had moved on and found a new family. And PJ, she couldn't even face him at the funeral. She couldn't go.

"What you thinking about Dash?"

"Not much. What do you think is up with Chris and this Grace?"

"Well we've been sworn to secrecy. Can't tell the others we're on our way. Who knows" Adam Cooper grinned, "Use your detective skills"

"I'm not there yet" she laughed

"You're half way through the course, that's all that matters"

She laughed, "I can't believe I've joined back up"

"It's in the blood Dash. I would" he sighed, "If I could"

"But your happy where you are, right?"

He wasn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Honey, I'm home, it's your handsome and virile husband!" Nick knocked on the door to Zoe's office at the hospital.

Zoe laughed. "Whoever told you you were handsome and virile?"

"I will have you know that I have been told that on several occasions, of my virility and handsomeness by a certain doctor." He looped his arm around her shoulder.

"She's a psychiatrist isn't she. Playing up to your delusions?"

Nick laughed heartily, and kissed her playfully.

"You will not believe what has been going on around here!" Zoe pulled away from him.

"Fill me in woman."

"Maggie Doyle is alive!"

"Doyle?" Nick's shock turned to a broad grin quickly. "Maggie bloody Doyle . . alive . . well fancy that." Zoe nodded.

"So . . . ?"

Zoe shrugged, "I don't know anything more than that."

"Well . . . well . . Doylie alive!" he laughed, "We better find out what is going on then."

"Detect away detective sergeant."

"Oh i will my good woman. I will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Evan stood at the end of Tess' hospital bed.

"You're staring at me Evan." Tess sighed.

Evan's mouth twitched at the corners, a trace of a smile.

"Just making sure you're all right."

"I'm all right." She closed her eyes.

Evan sat on the edge of the bed and picked up her hand, held it gently between his.

"Tess," Evan began.

Tess opened her eyes, she knew what was coming. "Don't Evan."

"Tess . . " He thought better of it, then simply leaned over and kissed her gently.

She kissed him back. Her hand rising to touch his neck. Evan's arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace. Tess allowed herself to enjoy the warmth of his touch only fleetingly. He understood.

Tess noticed someone standing in the doorway and pulled away from Evan. Nick Schultz smiled and cleared his throat loudly. Evan turned towards the noise.

"Er sorry to interrupt." Nick cleared his throat again.

Evan stood next to the bed again, and Tess arranged herself into a more comfortable position.

"Sergeant Theresa Gallagher?" Nick asked.

"Yes?"

Nick Schultz flashed his shiny badge and approached the bed. "Detective Sergeant Nicolas Schultz, Melbourne CIB." He said in a deep authorative tone.

Tess smiled, laughed even. Jonesy looked confused yet again.

"Detective Sergeant Schultz . . nice to meet you." Tess said.

"Likewise Sergeant Gallagher." Nick dropped his tone, and smiled broadly.

Jonesy shook his head.

Nick turned his attention towards Jonesy. "Constable Jones." He extended his arm to shake Jonesy's hand.

Jonesy obliged. "Detective Sergeant."

"Hope it's ok, Dr Hamilton said I could bug you for a few minutes." A smile tugged at the corner of Nicks mouth.

"It's ok." Tess said.

"Should I leave you to it . . ? " Jonesy asked.

"No Constable Jones . . if it's all right by Sergeant Gallagher ? . . "

"It's ok Evan." Tess said.

Jonesy shrugged and sat on the seat next to the head of the bed. Nick pulled across the other chair and sat down.

"So Nick?" Tess raised her brow in question, he nodded, "I take it you want to know all."

"Oh it would make me a very happy man if you would."

Tess and Nick exchanged knowing looks, Jonesy remained clueless.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The wind whipped through the trees, horse hooves pounded. The sounds of the bush surrounding him like a welcoming embrace. Jack Lawson flew. Horse power his wings. He raised his face and soaked up the sun shine. Freedom. Life. He was appreciating it more and more everyday.

The familiarity of Swifts Creek and all its secret places being discovered once again was pure bliss to Jack. His old life a thing of the past. New horizons to explore. There was only one dark cloud hanging over his new life. Tess.

He needed to deal with his feelings for her and move on. He knew the truth. Knew that it would never last. Nothing would come of it. He had severed his ties with her the day he was hauled off to jail. But couldn't ignore his feelings for her.

Chris had filled him in on Tess' marriage, her husband's death and her pregnancy. It overwhelmed him. But he knew she had the strength to survive. He was looking forward to seeing her again. If only to say a proper goodbye.

He had decided to accept the invitation from Chris to see them all one last time. Say goodbye to everyone.

The horse galloped beneath him. Jack headed back to the stables, to make his way to Mt Thomas for the last time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He stood tall, grinning from ear to ear.

"So Chrissy" Nick gleamed, "I think I've cottoned on to your little surprise"

"Really?" she played. He may now be a detective, but it had been a tight nit secret between Grace, Tom, Tess and herself. He couldn't possibly know yet.

"Yes really" he was positively gleaming, "Where's PJ?"

Chris was dumbfounded, "You do know don't you"

Dash cleared her throat, walking up behind Nick "What does Schultz know?"

"Dash McKinley" Nick laughed, "Bloody Dash McKinley!"

With the joy and excitement, he enveloped her tiny frame into a warm hug. Adam Cooper offered his hand. Truce, just something. Everyone knew about his past.

"And if it isn't Cooper" he took his hand, "G'day"

"So Nick" Dash grinned, same old, same old. She still wanted to know the latest gossip, "What do you know?"

"Just Chris' little secret" he gleamed across at Chris. At this rate, nothing was going to be kept a secret, "So Chrissy, tell me, where are they?"

"They popped in before. He took her out to his place" Chris smiled remembering the pair,

"And?"

"And what Schultz?" Dash was positively confused. A fist perhaps

"And nothing. I think I might just go pay them a visit"

"No you don't" Chris jumped in front of the headstrong detective, "They haven't seen each other in 4 years. He didn't have any clue until this morning. And she's been looking forward to this for a year Nick."

"Neither have I" he attempted

"Nup, No" Chris waved a tea towel in his face, "You'll see them tomorrow. When they're good and ready"

Nick sighed in defeat, before looking sideways at Dash and Cooper. They had no idea. All he could do was laugh.

Dash wasn't amused. "For gods sake, can someone tell us what the hell is going on?"

"Maggie Doyle's alive" Nick laughed. For once Dash was speechless.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had almost been like she hadn't been away, like she hadn't been forced to give up on the people she loved. On PJ.

"Mags" he slid in hands through her soft blonde hair,

"Hmm?" she murmured. She was content resting her head on his lap. Content with his presence.

"I have to tell you something" he was almost silent, "Hmm?" he wanted her undivided attention. She moved her head, only on a slight angle, just to see his eyes, motioning to go on.

"I thought you were dead, yeah" Maggie nodded. She knew what was coming.

Grace had had a slight word in her ear. But he couldn't find the right words, he was mumbling some incoherent language, "While you were gone. You know. I missed you. Mourned you. We all thought we had lost you" he took a deep breath, "Two years ago, you know. Mum had died, I had no one"

Maggie lifted her hand up to his face, trying to cup his chin, tell him that everything was okay. He stopped her before she even reached it.

"Wait, just till.." He bit his tongue. Just tell her. "I had a relationship with Jo"

"I know" Maggie smiled, "But it doesn't matter now, does it? I'm here. Even if we'll just be friends" PJ lifted his eye brows at her suggestion. Stupidly really. She grinned "Or we have that basketball team plus a reserve that we planned on. You had no idea" PJ didn't speak, allowing her to go on. "But whatever we decide on, Jo. She's going to be hurt."

"We've been friends for over a year Mags. Since the fire. Nothings happened" Maggie nodded. Grace had told her about that. The months it took for PJ to come to terms with loosing his memories, his photos. Everything.

"Still Peej. Put your self in her shoes" PJ sighed. A tricky situation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the usual nightly drinks at the Imperial, just different this time. More alcohol was being consumed, and there was a seemly large police presence. Stories were being told, events remembered.

"The day she arrived, bloody funny" Nick beamed. His wife's hand resting on his thigh, "I was out doing highway patrol. Breath-testing, road worthy. What ever took our fancy really" he laughed like a school boy. "PJ came along for the ride. In his eyes a perfect opportunity to meet someone. His reasoning of course" he looked over at his wife, "So Maggie drives up, the new member. And PJ and I had no idea of course. And he hits on her, 10 seconds into meeting her" he leaned back into his chair, "Then she produced her Freddie. He was mortified"

"He soon got over it" Chris dropped another tray of drinks on the small table, "They were in here that very night, Nick included, trying to make her legless with Vodka"

"Yeah, only you were serving her water" Nick took a swig of his newly found beer

"Yeah, and you and Peej were amazed she could tolerate so much"

Tom laughed. Most of his members were in front of him, or nearby. Maggie and PJ were still at PJ's place. Tess & Evan at the hospital. The only people missing were Jack and Wayne.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wayne wheeled the chair with expertise. His forearms moving with a strong rhythm. His chest heaving. He was powering along at great speeds. The town of Mt Thomas had never looked better to him.

He was loving life at the moment there was not a lot to complain about. Some female company on occasion would be good. After the accident, Ros had returned to him for a while, things were never the same though. They were more like friends. It had taken a year for his body to recover and mend itself. Well mend itself to a certain degree, the doctors told him he would never walk again. But Wayne was determined that he would. A few small steps in physical therapy every now and then were enough to keep his hopes alive. They were painful steps, but steps nevertheless.

He passed the police station, slowed, unsure about going in. It was well after closing time, and Wayne knew from experience where they would all be at this hour. The Imperial. He was looking forward to seeing everyone again. Meeting new people. Catching up on old times. Chris didn't tell him what it was all about. But he had a feeling.

He turned his head as a Ute pulled up out front of the station. Watched as a tall young man slowly exited the vehicle. Curiously he just stood and stared. Wayne's interest was piqued. The kid looked somehow familiar.

"G'day." He called to him, waving.

Startled out of his musings, Jack turned and smiled at the man in the wheelchair. Ahh God a wheelie, Jack's memories of his own experience in a chair surfacing, bringing with them more memories of Tess.

"g . . g'day." Jack called back. The streetlight illuminating them both as he approached. "nice night for it."

"Yeah, on my way down to the pub." Wayne said, rolling the chair back and forth with his muscular arms.

"Ahh, the Imperial." Jack asked. Recognition dawning on him. He knew this mans face from somewhere.

Wayne laughed. Watched as Jack took a good look down the drive way. What was he hoping to see?

"I think that's where you will find most of them." He nodded in the direction of the station.

"Yeah." Jack said slowly, he knew Tess was living in the watch-house, was he hoping to catch a glimpse of her there?

"Yeah." he laughed dragging his eyes back to Wayne.

"mind if i walk with you? . . . Jack Lawson." he said extending his hand for a shake, where were his manners.

Wayne instantly gripped Jack's hand pumping it up and down. "Wayne Patterson. yeah let's go."

"Ahh." Jack said, "Wayne Patterson, thought you looked familiar. Heard about you when I was stationed here."

"You a copper mate?"

"Nah . . not anymore . . crazy . . yeah . . nah . . station hand now." Jack reached behind with a lanky arm and scratched his head.

They headed off together towards the Imperial.

TO BE CONTINUED ..


	4. Chapter 4

All Together Now

Part 4

By Rae & Anna

**Again .. BHHQ - theirs not ours, thanks for the lend. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ben was perched on the end of the bar, the term barfly floated around fleetingly. He scoffed to himself. His third beer for the evening, light beer of course. And after the shock of the boss' announcement today he surely deserved to gaze longingly into the pool of amber liquid before him. He shook his head. He was finding it difficult to comprehend, Maggie Doyle alive. Huh. Go figure. PJ must be in seventh heaven. They were yet to make an appearance. Ben laughed. He knew what they would be getting up to. Lucky buggers. He caught a glimpse of Jo out of the corner of his eye. She was putting on a brave face. Ben knew it must be really hard for her. It had been practically a year since the fire had destroyed not only PJ's house but also his budding relationship with Jo. He took a long pull on his pot.

His eye was caught by the new entrants to the bar.

"Well if it isn't young Jack Lawson." Ben slid off the stool and grabbed Jacks hand, clapping him on the back at the same time.

"Ben . . good to see you . . "

"Oh my god . . stretch!" Jo threw herself full force at Jack, hugging him tightly. Tears springing from her eyes.

"Jo." Jack hugged her back just as tightly. It felt good to receive the warm embrace.

"I can't believe it's really you." her voice cracked with emotion.

She pulled back from the hug, grinning broadly, then pulling him into another hug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So I was talking to your lovely new Sergeant . . " Nick turned to the boss.

"You weren't bothering her in her hospital bed were you Schultz?" Tom asked incredulous.

"Nah, no, I had her doctors permission." Nick looked over at Zoe with a big wink.

"Good. Because I don't want you annoying her." Tom scowled good naturedly.

"No, boss, I wouldn't do that." He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I hope not Schultz." Tom said.

"Tess seems to have her hands full with her Junior officer." Nick grinned. "What did happen to Constable Jones?"

"Ahh . . yes." The boss smiled. Nodded. "We best leave that one alone." Nick laughed.

Zoe extracted herself delicately from the drunken musings of Compo and Richo, made her way over to the safety of Nick and Tom.

"Doc! I was just gonna tell ya bout the time Richo fell . . " Compo called after her.

Zoe shuddered visibly, shaking her head with laughter.

"You escaped lightly." Tom nodded in their direction. Grace made her way over to Tom, held his arm lightly in her grasp. She leaned into him. He smiled down at her.

"So Grace . . hard to believe you have made an honest man of young Thomas Croydon." Nick put on a mock serious tone. Zoe elbowed him in the ribs. He cried fowl.

Grace chuckled. "Yes it was a difficult journey. But we managed it." she patted Tom on his ample stomach. "How are your kids? Tom informs me you have two little girls."

"Ahh yes the kids, lil Emily and Margaret. Might have to rename the second one with Doyle back in the living" Zoe gave him a murderous glare, "Or maybe we won't. They of course have their mothers good looks." Sweet talk.

"And their fathers wicked sense of humor." Zoe added quickly.

Nick laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. "You love it. Thrive on it woman."

"Keeps me on my toes."

Tom nodded knowingly. Grace grinned.

"Yes we managed to rope some poor nurse at the hospital to baby sit for us." He gave a short crisp laugh. "Doesn't know what she's in for."

Zoe was about to say something when she saw Wayne Patterson enter the pub.

"Wayne!" She called and waved.

"Wayne Patterson." Nick threw his head back with laughter.

Wayne wheeled himself over to where they stood. A quick glance back at Jack Lawson and the welcome he was receiving.

"Patterson . . didn't we just see you not long ago." Nick asked.

Zoe leant down and gave Wayne a warm hug.

Tom introduced Wayne to Grace and she welcomed him like an old friend.

Wayne felt good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grace grazed Tom's cheek lightly with her fingertips. Was it possible to love so fiercely more than once in a life time Tom asked himself. Grateful for everything he had. He had made it to this stage in his life, and was more than happy at this very moment.

"Tom . . I think everyone's here."

He nodded. They made their way over to the head of the bar. Chris had made an space free so Tom could make his announcement to the burgeoning crowd.

Tom looked around at the familiar faces in the crowd.

The many characters from the community, Mel Carter, Compo Hayes and Richo, George and Rosa Crivelli, Alby and Marg O'conner, Merv and Leila Poole, Keith Purvis, The Sutton's, Winifred, Charlie, Len, endlessly the faces smiled back at him. Mt Thomas in its glory.

He cleared his throat. Tried to get the crowds attention.

"OI!. Shut up you lot!" Chris yelled from behind the bar.

Silence befell the crowd.

"Ahh, thank you Chris." Tom acknowledged giving his ear a tug.

"Welcome." She grinned broadly, waving a towel in the air mock salute.

Tom stood before the crowd. The faces smiling expectantly at him. He rubbed at his chin, one hand resting on his hip. Deep breath. Tom launched into it.

"Welcome folks. Glad you could all make it. Thanks first and foremost to Chris and Grace for organising this . . " He extended his arm to encompass the surroundings. Acknowledging Chris and Grace in the process. They both smiled and bowed to the audience.

"Well we have managed to gather most of you here for this most auspicious occasion." He gave a nervous laugh. "Our guest of honor has not quite made it yet. But . . " he shrugged looking at the questioning crowd.

A commotion started at the front door. Tom looked over and saw Tony Timms making his way through the crowd.

"Well I'm here. We can start now. Where is she?" he held his camera aloft. Tom laughed, chuckles rippled through the crowd. Tony Timms raised his bushy eyebrows, and moved forward some more.

"Well? Where is she?"

"Shut it Timmsy." Ben yelled from across the room, satisfied smile on his face.

The laughter came again, Tony looked deflated, and allowed Tom to continue.

"Thank you Stewart. As I was saying . . It's nice to see everyone here. . Tony Timms included for once."

The crowd chuckled again. Tom raised his brow to Tony, Tony acknowledged the buff with a slight tilt of his camera.

"Thank you for all making your respective treks from across the country . . past members . . Nick and Zoe," he looked in their direction, Nick cheered, raised his glass. "Wayne Patterson." Nick cheered louder, and clinked his glass with Wayne. "Deidre, ahh Dash," Tom corrected at the narrowing of Dash's brows in his direction, "who is as I understand it, undertaking to become a detective in her own right." Tom nodded his approval.

"Yay! Onya McKinley." Nick laughed, reaching over to give her a pat on the back.

"Yes thank you Schultz. Ahh . . Adam Cooper. Jack Lawson." The boss smiled and nodded in their directions.

"And to the present crop . . . Senior Constable Stewart, Constable Parrish, Constable Jones, who ahh seems to have . . . "

"He's busy at the . . " Nick was jabbed in the ribs by Zoe and unable to finish his sentence.

Tom looked over at him at silently thanked Zoe for putting a stop to Schultz's comment.

"I would also like to acknowledge the missing Detective Hasham, who is involved with a . …."Tom looked over at Schultz waiting for a grubby comment. None was forthcoming. "case." Tom finished.

"And our Sergeant," Tom lowered his eyes briefly, "Tess Gallagher, who is unable to make it here tonight . . ahh." Tom moved on quickly, not wanting to have to go too much into the reasons. Jack's head darted up. He scanned the crowd.

"Well the real reason we have gathered you all here . . well . . it's a rather special occasion . . I wanted to introduce to you our new member . . " he smiled and put his hands together church like fashion. His grin reaching from ear to ear. "Unfortunately she was also unable to make it here . . " he spread his hands wide in front of him. "Well I will just come out with it anyway . . the new member appointed to Mt Thomas is Senior Constable Maggie Doyle."

Tom stood back and waited for the crowd reaction.

Silence.

Then cries of unbelievable. The pub came to life. People talked excitedly. Loudly. Quietly. Whispered in corners.

"So where is she?" Tony Timms managed to make himself heard above the din of the crowd.

He held his camera up and positioned it for a shot of the entrance.

"As I said before . . Snr Constable Doyle was unable to make it tonight. But you are all invited to the Anglican church grounds for a BBQ and celebration tomorrow." Tom made his way through the crowd to the table that Grace sat on with his former and current members.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a whisper in his ear, Dash and Nick were up and moving.

"Where's the phone Chris?" Nick yelled

"In the office" she yelled back, run of her feet with her excited yet surprised customers

Dash and Nick stumped into the office, grinning madly.

"We need a number" Dash laughed, beginning to search around the desk

"That we do" Nick agreed, opening the draws continuing the same task

"What are you doing?" Chris appeared in the doorway

"Nothing" Dash and Nick offered in unison. It was a hopeless attempt.

"Pull the other one" Chris laughed, turning back, "The numbers in the address book, second draw on the left"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nicolas Schultz you ol devil." PJ laughed heartily.

"You sound like a happy man."

"Oh I am mate I am."

"Well we're all happy for you." Nick gulped, covering the pull of emotion in his throat. "Well say hello to Margaret for us."

"Will do."

"See you tomorrow." Nick hung up the phone quickly. "They're busy McKinley." He pushed her out of the office.

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	5. Chapter 5

All Together Now

PART 5

By Rae & Anna

**Again .. BHHQ - theirs not ours, thanks for the lend. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maggie was excited. She was having trouble staying still. The prospect of reuniting with all the people she had worked with and loved from her past, was more excitement than she could contain.

"Come on PJ. Lets go."

"Don't rush me Mags. Mans got to look his best." he patted his hair as he looked in the mirror.

"You look great to me. Lets go." She grabbed at his arm and pulled him from his own reflection.

PJ tugged on her arm, pulling her back. "You're not nervous at all?"

Maggie shook her head, "Nup. The worst parts over" she grinned

"Worst part?" he ask in mock hurt

"And best part" she laughed, kissing him lightly on his nose before heading out the door, "Coming detective?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maggie couldn't contain herself, playing with her tie, and tapping her feet. It was Mt Thomas alright. Skipping into the station. PJ laughed following her form inside. With a glance through the main window, the Boss was buried under a pile of paper work. She savored the moment, before opening the front desk and tapping on Tom's office.

"Reporting for duty" Maggie laughed

"Good night?" Tom mentally kicked him self. Bad Question. Too much information perhaps.

"Much better than yesterday morning" Maggie answered,

"Much Much Better Boss" PJ grinned, hovering behind, "Where is everyone?"

"Jo's got patrol" PJ almost breathed a sigh of relief. He could deal with that later, "Evan, I guess he'll still be at the hospital with Tess, and I suspect everyone else is at the Imperial, resting there heads"

"Everyone?" Maggie asked.

Tom grinned, "Be warned" he rattled off a list of people

"You serious?" Maggie grinned. She had no idea, "Would you mind…"

Tom read her thoughts, "Go for it Doyle. And take him with you" he motioned towards PJ. Maggie laughed, taking him by the hand, but the key holder, and out the back door. Just like old times.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick cradled his head in his hands, groaned loudly.

"Kids!" Nick grabbed Emily and Margaret on their third go around of the table, he pointed to his head. "Daddy's got a headache."

"Self inflicted." Zoe muttered. "Eat your breakfast." She suppressed laughter. Nick growled.

Dash, Adam, Ben, Jack and Wayne were sitting at an extended table across from Nick and family. The were digging into the breakfast special heartily. Dash sipped her coffee gingerly. Ran her fingers through her cropped hair and sighed.

"I can't believe Maggie's alive! And here!" She said and grinned through her hangover.

They all nodded.

"I can't believe I'm here." Adam muttered.

Jack looked at him. Feeling very much the outsider as well. He knew all about Adam's past. Felt a kind of kinship with him. They had chatted last night and Jack had begun to feel a bit better about his return to Mt Thomas. He looked at Wayne. He had also spent time discussing wheelchairs with him and his own experience spent in one. He liked Wayne. Liked his positive attitude to life. He was anxious to see Tess.

Ben looked up from his hangover. A fork full of food inches from his mouth.

"Jonesy! Where you been?" Ben motioned for Jonesy to join him, looking him over and noticing his just showered freshness.

"I been here, got back late." Chris put a plate full of breakfast in front of him. "Thanks Chrissy." He smiled as her.

Chris placed her hand on his shoulder. "How's Tess doing?"

Jack's attention shifted from his plate to Jonesy.

"Yeah, much better" He nodded.

"Ahh that's a relief. Baby's ok?"

"Yeah. yeah. Everything's ok." He said reassuringly.

"Goodo."

Jack eyed Jonesy. He leaned back on his chair.

"I got to go to the hospital now. You be ok?" Zoe asked Nick.

"You're a cruel woman Zoe." Nick raised his head.

"You'll live." She leant over and kissed his forehead then rounded the table and kissed Margaret and Emily, giving them a silent warning to behave.

Jack noticed Zoe was leaving; he stood up from the table. "Mind if I get a ride with you to the hospital?".

She looks back at him and smiles, "No not at all."

"You take it easy with him Zo, he's only a boy." Nick calls.

They head out together ignoring Nick's jibe.

Ben and Jonesy watch them leave. Exchange glances, shrug and continue eating breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tess was tired, she sat up in the hospital bed, looked down at the bland hospital gown she was wearing and smiled. She thought about Evan and his staying with her most of yesterday and long into the night.

Just being near him had made her feel better. And worse. She didn't want to think about their situation any more than was absolutely necessary. She longed to tell him. Tell him all, everything, the whole damn lot. But every time she tried. The words would not come out.

She had spoken them aloud. To herself. To Maggie. Her one confidant. They had shared so much. Over the course of their plotting her return, they had become friends. Maggie was the only one who knew the truth. It was, Tess laughed, kind of like confessional. She hadn't spent too much time in church and wasn't aware of how the process worked, but she was sure of the feeling. Relief.

Like a ten tonne weight lifted from her shoulders. It had kept her sane. On keel. Heading in the right direction. Well almost the right direction. If only she could tell him. Things would fall into place. She knew he would understand. Love her unquestioningly. He already did. That much was obvious. Not only to her. The boss had noticed too. Ben and Jo and PJ, they all knew how much Evan loved her

A knock at the door brought her head up and shifted her focus from her musings. Dr Hamilton entered the room.

"Hi. How are you feeling today?"

Tess nodded, "Yeah good, really good."

Zoe looked at her and pulled her chart from the end of the bed.

"A little tired." Tess admitted.

Zoe smiled. "Well," she read the chart. "Things are looking much better. I think we can definitely let you out of here today."

"That sounds good to me."

"Yeah . . I might get Dr Carter to have a quick look at you before you leave."

Tess nodded.

Zoe flipped through the pages of the file. She stood reading for a moment. Her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Is something wrong?" Tess asked.

"No . . just getting a perspective." Zoe glanced at Tess and gave her a reassuring smile. She looked back at the medical notes.

Tess folded her arms. Watched Zoe read her file. She seemed to be processing something.

"What is it?" Tess asked again.

"No nothing." She placed the chart back in the rack at the end of the bed, and came closer to the head of the bed.

"I just want to check . . " Zoe began to pull the bed sheets back slowly, "All right?"

Tess nodded.

Zoe pressed and poked Tess' womb for a few minutes. Pulled her gown down and lifted the sheets up.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" Tess was starting to worry.

"Yes. Everything is fine." Zoe put a comforting hand on Tess' shoulder. She wanted to tell Tess that she was sorry about Josh, and his death, but she didn't want to upset her. She wanted to tell her that she had worked with him briefly at the Austin Repatriation Hospital. That she had enjoyed chatting to him when they had run into each other, that he had reminded her at times of Nick. She wanted to, but thought better of it.

"You were missed last night." Zoe steered the conversation in a new direction. Tess nodded, not really taking it in.

"It was great. PJ and Maggie were no shows," She laughed, "That's understandable."

Tess nodded again, gave Zoe a half smile.

"Anyway, I brought someone with me who wanted to see you."

Tess focused fully on her now with a questioning look.

"Jack Lawson."

Tess gasped, her hand flying to her mouth to cover her reaction. Well she knew it was coming. The boss had insisted on everyone being invited back for Maggie's return. That had included Jack. She had been warned. But it was still a shock. She knew he had been out of jail now for a few months and that he was back at Swifts Creek. But they had not spoken since Paul Donald had taken him from her life.

Zoe sensed her discomfort, "Do you want me to tell him you're not up to it?"

"No, no, I want to see him." Tess said, she did, did want to see him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The dining room was full. Heads were being held all over, coffee consumed in great gulps, to the point where no one was focused on the two figures grinning at the dining room entrance

"Nice welcome guys" Maggie laughed tightening her grip on PJ's arm.

Everyone was here. Everyone. Her friends from the station, past and present. This was harder than she imagined.

"Maggie" Dash was the first one to yell, taking a few swift steps, pulling her into a warm hug.

Maggie grinned, "Dash McKinley"

"I can't believe you're alive" she said for what seemed like the millionth time for the past 24-hours, "You just missed Jack and Zoe. They're off to the hospital. And hmm, Jonesey has headed off to the station" Maggie and PJ made eye contact, understanding, "Everyone else is here" Dash McKinley directed around the room.

"Doyley" Nick was next inline standing up giving her yet another warm hug, "Fancy seeing you here"

"Nicolas" Maggie laughed at his obvious hangover

Everyone else looked expectedly up from their tables. Ben from one corner, Wayne from another.

"You lot look pathetic" PJ laughed

"They're all resting their heads" Chris explained, "Too much celebrating last night me thinks"

"Not that your complaining Chrissie" Ben laughed, rubbing his fingers together indicting the cash their little celebrating brought to her small business, "It's great to see you Maggie"

Maggie grinned, "Even better to see this place again"

"You should come back from the dead more often Maggie" Wayne wheeled his chair around, "These guys can't handle their grog"

"She'll be doing nothing of the sort Wayne" PJ put his protective arms around her, smiling broadly over her shoulder as her glowing face.

"Everyone is here, my god" She was suddenly overcome with emotion while everyone smiled in her and PJ's direction. Dash, Nick, Chris, Wayne, Adam, and her PJ.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack entered the room, his lanky legs propelling him forward. He drunk in the sight of Tess. The first thing he noticed was her hair had grown much longer and curlier. He liked it. That she was pregnant was also glaringly obvious. It looked like she had swallowed a soccer ball. She looked tiny in the hospital bed. A little pale and her eyes had a sadness about them that he hadn't seen in a long time. But she looked beautiful.

Uncertainly he sat on the edge of the bed, leaned over and placed a light kiss on her lips. Drew his head back and looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. A tear formed at the corner of her eye and fell slowly down her cheek. Just one.

Tess reached up with both arms and hooked herself around his neck. Pulled him close to her and cried silent tears. He felt them as they wet his cheek. He waited. He was a patient man. Time was his friend.

Tess pulled back and slowly let her arms fall to her sides.

"You look beautiful." Jack whispered, his face millimeters from hers.

She smiled, "Liar."

"I missed you so much Tess."

Tess turned away from his unrelenting stare. Her heart stabbing her violently in the chest. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry." He said cupping her face in his hand and turning her back to face him.

She bit at her bottom lip. "I'm sorry too Jack."

"I'm never going to stop loving you, you know that . . . I know, I know, I'm as crazy as a coconut." Jack pressed his face closer to hers, nose to nose. "But you never forget your first love." He kissed her gently on the lips, then drew back and sat up straighter on the edge of the bed, "Or you're first older woman." He winked.

Tess laughed out loud.

"I'm moving up to Queensland, got a job as a station hand on a large property." He told her. "I am really looking forward to it."

"That's good Jack." She said dazed.

"Yeah . . . But hey look at you! About to become a mother. Wow." He stood up and scratched his head and grinned.

"Yeah"

"You're gonna be a great mother Tess." He looked thoughtful. "So much I wanted to say. . . "

"Me too . . . but . . "

They looked at each other. Tess tilted her head to the side, her bottom lip pursed into a half smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maggie sat back in the car, smiling madly

"You have no idea how good it is too see everyone again" she exclaimed

"Hmm?" PJ grinned back

"And little Margaret" Maggie was beaming, "Did you know they named her after me?"

"What gave you that impression?" Maggie slapped him on the wrist playfully, "Yeah, she was born, I dunno, about 3 months after you died" PJ laughed, "Figuratively speaking of course. I was amazed when they asked me"

"Nick tries to put on an act. Heart of Stone" Maggie laughed, "I think his cover is blown"

PJ grinned, "The kids, they've been good for him. And Zoe. A new lease on life"

"Sounds good doesn't it?" Maggie said, "Life, Kids…" she trailed off, "I never knew if you know, I would…"

PJ looked on knowingly. Neither did he until yesterday. He squeezed her arm gently "We will"

Maggie gazed wistfully out the window, "Marry Me?"

PJ was stunned for a moment.

"Haven't I already asked you that before?" Maggie nodded, "Thought so. Well I dunno" Maggie hit him playfully, "All depends if you're planning a long engagement"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jonesy walked into the station . . . the silence was palpable.

Jo was sitting at her desk, hiding her head in a stack of forms. He touched her on the shoulder as he walked behind her to his desk.

"How you doing?"

"Yeah I'm ok." She responded, not looking up. Thinking. She couldn't stop thinking . . . Maggie was back. And PJ. Jo sighed. She should be happy for him. She was, to some extent. But tonight was going to be hard. Seeing them together, again. His obvious love, but not towards her. She still loved him.

Jonesy pulled his chair over to the corner of her desk and sat down. "Yeah?"

"Yes. Yeah. I just wish . . I . . " Jo trailed off, not knowing really what she wished or whether she should voice her wishes.

"I know what you mean." Jonesy said and looked over at Tess' neat desk, everything squared in perfect alignment.

"You know sometimes you got to wonder how much of a kick in the teeth you can really take . . . Is love worth it in the end?" Jo asked visibly upset.

"It's worth it Jo. Believe me it's worth it" Jonesy rolled himself back to his desk. Picked up a manila folder and chucked it backwards, landing it perfectly in front of Jo. "Some day your prince will come."

He gauwffed. Information faxes of the latest crims spilled out of the folder.

"Not funny Jonesy" she couldn't help herself, she laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maggie made her way down the hospital corridor swiftly, excitement crackling though her like an electric current. She couldn't be happier.

PJ trailed after her, a look of stunned amazement still the expression he wore to the world.

"Mags slow down." He called.

She glanced back at him. "Come on slow poke."

"Let's just take our time . . . " PJ looked pointedly at her, "Jack . . might you know . ." he tried subtlety.

Maggie slowed and waited till PJ made the few steps to her side.

She stood beside him. Cocksure, her hands resting on her gun belt, swaying side to side. . . Annie Oakley in a blue uniform.

She wrinkled her nose at him. Stretched up and planted a kiss on him. "Aye always getz mah mahyn."

"So you think you've got me?" He pulled her closer to him.

"Uh huh . . . I do."

"Yeah you do." PJ kissed her not caring who in the world saw them this time; he was never going to waste a single moment with her again.

"Maggs" he spoke softly, punching each word with a kiss, "You know…..everyone's….gonna….be …. There …… tonight" he drifted on, "We could, you know, get married….tonight?"

Maggie looked on stunned, before her small frown of wonder lept into a grin, "It could work"

"What'ya mean could?" PJ laughed, "It would"

"Could we pull it off?" she asked

"I could get onto Father Brian…."

"Grace" Maggie determined

"I could go see Grace" he empathized,

"Rings?" she pondered

"How hard can that be?" he asked rhetorically

"Why not?" she asked herself aloud. PJ lifted her up, spinning her around.

Hell, what's another event in Mt Thomas?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They knocked politely on the door to Tess' room.

Jack turned.

"Oh my god, Jack!" Maggie lept, pulling him into a hug. Both their lives had been ruined by drugs. Each loosing to some degree the person they loved. She had read the brief news reports on the saga, not much had been let out from under media scrutiny. Much like her own case in a way. She understood him.

"Maggie" Jack was grounded, speechless. His two sergeants were in front of his eyes, one that he loved, the other that he had respected perhaps too much in life.

"Look at you" Maggie grinned, retreating back to PJ's arms. She didn't need to speak about his jail sentence, or the time that had past. It was written in his eyes. A shame.

Jack stumbled on his feet, grinning like a Cheshire cat "I told you I knew what was up" he swayed his head between PJ and Maggie, "That fight, all a load of nonsense huh" Jack was proud of him self. He knew it all along.

Maggie nodded, "Yup, you were a detective in the making" Maggie kicked her self mentally. Stupid. Selfish. Everyone picked up on it.

"So, how' s things?" Jack asked, sensitive to the situation around him. It wasn't such a big deal to him. He was used it to.

"All Right"

"Just all right?" Tess could see the obvious answer in PJ's face. His eyes weren't moving much beyond her new member.

"Things are perfect" Maggie gleamed, taking PJ's hand in hers.

"Give it up" Jack laughed. Tess grinned.

"So what's the verdict?" Maggie asked Tess, motioning towards the hospital bed

"Evan's going to pick me up later" Tess smiled, "Zoe said I should get the all clear this afternoon."

"Ah, perfect"

"What's perfect?" Jack asked

"Gives me a time to talk with Tess tired to a hospital bed" Maggie laughed. Tess groaned at the prospect.

"Well than, we'll leave you two girls" PJ announced, "Come on Jacko, we'll go get a coffee…..or something"

With a short goodbye, the boys were out the door heading towards the cafeteria to get something that resembled coffee.

"Thanks for that" Tess said "….Jack"

"Don't worry about it" Maggie replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed she grasped Tess' hand firmly in hers.

"I know things haven't been good for you." She started, "But you can't shut everyone out."

Tess started to protest.

"Hear me out," Maggie put a hand up to halt her, "I know what Josh did was unforgivable, but he has paid the ultimate price for his crimes. That he dragged you into it with him, and put your life in danger, also unforgivable. But you can't keep on shutting out people who love you, on the off chance that they will do the wrong thing by you. Yeah things didn't work out with Jack . . . and Josh . . but . . well you're strong Tess . . And Evan loves you so much." Maggie laughed.

"Oh I know he loves me Maggie," Tess pushed her fringe back in place. "And I love him, but it's easy to love someone, that's not the problem. Trusting is the problem. . . and I'm just not sure I want to put my faith and trust in someone again."

"Take a leap Tess . . If I have learnt anything from this . . it's that you can't live without love . . no one is meant to walk this earth alone . . you've just got to . . let go."

Tess laughed, "You're sounding like Jack now."

"Well Jack is a smart young man . . sometimes."

Tess smiled ruefully. "Yeah . . sometimes."

The both sat silently for a moment . . . thinking.

"Tess?" Tess looked up, "Can I let you in on a secret"

Tess laughed, "Another one?"

"Not as big, I assure you" Maggie grinned

"Go on then….. "

"PJ and I"

"Eh, what's new?" Tess giggled like a school girl

"Stay with me Tess" Maggie tried to be stern. She couldn't pull it off.

"PJ and I were talking" Tess withheld a laugh, "Amongst other things, of course" There was a twinkle in her eyes, "Anyway, we were thinking. Everyone in Mt Thomas . . we've got the big bash tonight"

"Ah, the Country Women's Club and Rotary" Tess rolled her eyes at the community event.

"And as I was saying" Maggie needed to come right out and say it, "When else will we get everyone together?" she spat it out, "We're getting married"

"Tonight?" Tess asked. Maggie nodded nervously, "Who else knows?"

"Grace will"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PJ led Jack down the corridor, "Let's see if we can find some decent coffee."

Jack glanced back.

"She'll be all right mate." PJ assured him.

"Yeah . . I know."

"G'day Doc." PJ waved.

"Detective Hasham . . who of my patients have you come to harass now?" Mel Carter joked.

"Not me doc. . . social call is all."

"Ahh . . . " she nodded, about to head off to see her next patient. "Well no upsetting her, you hear."

"Me?" PJ pointed to himself. "You got me all wrong doc."

"Good to see you Jack." Mel touched him on the arm.

"Thanks." He said, his focus still back in the room with Tess.

"Tell me doc. Where can I get a decent cuppa round here?"

"Melbourne." Mel said turning on her heel and leaving.

PJ laughed. Jack followed him as they headed towards the cafeteria.

"Constable Jones." PJ pulled up next to Jonesy.

"Senior Detective."

"You've met young Jack Lawson. Jacko . .Jonesy." PJ introduced them.

"Ahh yeah we met a breakfast." Jack said shaking Jonesy's hand.

"Briefly." Jonesy added.

PJ watched the exchange; they seemed to be sizing each other up. "Do you want to join us ?. . We're on the search for coffee."

"ha . . good luck."

"Well . . " PJ looked helplessly around.

"uh yeah." Jonesy seemed to sense the comfort level wasn't high, he fidgeted on the spot.

Jack scratched his head some. PJ looked at a spot on the floor.

"Well I better head off . . " he motioned towards the opposite corridor. "things to do . . people to see . . summonses to issue." He waved the blueys in his hand.

"Yeah seeya Jonesy." PJ said as they passed.

"Nice meeting you again Jack."

"Yeah, you too." Jack whacked at PJ's arm, " So what's the story?"

"Story?" PJ tried an innocent look.

"Come on PJ . . I wasn't born yesterday."

PJ set off in search of the coffee, "Come Jacko."

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ahh there you are" Maggie snuck up behind PJ and put her arms around his neck. "Find some coffee?"

"Well I don't think you'd call it coffee, more like dirty dish water."

"Oh. But got to be better than that thick mud stuff you call coffee." She laughed and pulled the chair out next to him and sat down.

"Everything ok?" Jack asked

"Yep." She beamed.

Jack looked at her expecting more.

"I think he's asking about Tess, Maggie." PJ's head bobbed in Jacks direction.

"Oh. . yeah it's all good. Dr Carter was in with her when I left. And I passed Evan on my way to find you . . " Maggie noted Jack's interest had piqued. "He's going to take her home."

"Humpft" Jack made a noise. Slumped his shoulders.

Maggie turned her face to Jack but kept her eyes on PJ. A silent question to PJ. He just shrugged.

"We were just discussing Tess and er . . Jonesy." PJ informed her.

"Oh."

"Nah it's all right." Jack looked forlorn. "I'm ok with it . . and well really I got no right to be anything else."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Evan paced outside the room, he sat on the chair and waited, got up and paced some more. Dr Carter had just left and Tess had asked him wait while she got ready to leave. Usually he didn't mind waiting. But his meeting in the corridor with PJ and Jack had made him feel uneasy.

Something was going on and he was yet again clueless. A feeling he was getting tired of. He wanted answers. No. Demanded answers! He wanted to know where he stood once and for all.

He worked himself into an emotional state. What was so darn special about her that he couldn't get over. He loved her too much. He recognised that. At times he felt like a pidgeon, mated for life. Unable to love another, unwilling even. And though she had married that . . . God . . he got madder every time he thought about him . . and what he had done to her !!. . But Jonesy couldn't help himself. He loved her in spite of everything they had been through. But he could no longer sit back and wait for her. He needed to move on. Get over her.

He needed the answers and now.

"I think I have waited long enough," He said as he came into the room, ". . You know I have feelings too . . . and I'm feeling a bit . . here . . and I . . well I am tired of my feelings being dismissed and trodden on all the time."

"I . . " Tess faced him, steeled herself.

"No . . I want an answer . . or I think I am going to have to make a decision that I really don't want to make." He stood still in front of her.

"It's up to you. . You know I love you . . and I would do anything for you . . but . . I got to know . . am I wasting my time . . coz I can't go on like this anymore." he said resolutely.

"I'm sorry Evan. I don't think I can give you what you want." Tess lowered her gaze, played with the newly made bedspread. Her hands gripping it like a vice. Knuckles turning white.

"Ok . . well . ." Evan turned to leave.

"Wait," Tess called, urgency in her tone. "I . . ah . . Evan . . will you just wait a minute."

"What for Tess? You've made it clear that . . " He had one foot out the door.

"I love you Evan." Tess practically yelled it across the room, she stood and took a small step towards him. Evan stopped but didn't turn to face her. "Will you please listen to me for a minute."

"I need you . . " She whispered.

Evan turned slowly to face her. "You don't need me Tess. You have never needed me."

She nodded, "You're wrong. . .I do, and I always have, and you have always been there." It came out a rush, "and you're right . . . I have ignored your feelings, mainly to protect myself . . I didn't want to get hurt by you . . so I . . made a . . wrong choice . . and, " Tess sniffed, wiped at her nose with her sleeve.

"I married Josh," she looked up at him, "thinking that I could do that . . . that I could trust him . . not to hurt me . . because I didn't love him the way that . . I . . I . .loved you." she stopped for a moment. Caught her breath.

Her laugh, when it came, was soft, "You drove me crazy . . " her smile was rueful, "Not just as your Sergeant, but . . well, everything about you drove me crazy . . you know that."

Evan bites his lower lip, keeping the grin at bay, he lowers his lashes. The naughy boy within making an appearance.

"I guess I was finding it difficult to deal with . . so soon after . . Jack." Tess touched her mouth with the tips of her fingers. She had never spoken a word to anyone about Jack other than PJ and Maggie, but if she was going to be honest with Evan, she needed to tell him all.

"Jack?" his head rocketed up.

Tess nodded slowly. A single tear slid down her face.

"Jack Lawson? . . him . . that young . .? " he looked away as if seeing Jack down the corridor once again.

Tess nodded again, "Yes . . Jack . . we . . had something . . I dunnow . . what you would call it . ." Tess looked at a spot on the floor near Evan's feet. Then lifted her head and looked intently at him, "We cared about each other . . our friendship kind of developed into something more . . . it was a very short affair." She laughed bitterly.

"Jack . . he . . he . . lied to me Evan . . he was a young copper . . with a great future . . but a lot to learn . . " She looked at him, gauging his reaction. He was listening.

"He got over involved with a case where a young girl was killed by drugs . . . he ended up being charged with manslaughter and has just been released from jail. I hadn't spoken to him in over 3 years. . . he wouldn't let me help him."

She was silent for a while, Evan waited patiently.

"I . . I . . trusted him . . and he lied to me . . " her bottom lip trembled, she covered it with the tips of her fingers, holding back the tears.

Evan wanted nothing more than to hold her, and make everything all right. But he couldn't, had to let her make the move this time.

"When he went to jail . . the hardest thing . . was that I wasn't even able to speak to him . . a copper investigating the case having a relationship with the accused in the same murder investigation . . they wouldn't let me speak to him . . PJ was the only one who knew . . he tried . . but things didn't work out . . Jack and I . . well . ."

Another tear slid down her cheek, she brushed it away, "And then you came along . . and you reminded me so much of Jack . . enthusiastic . . passionate . . . wanting to leap into any situation . . prepared or not . . headstrong . . extremely stubborn," she smiled up at him, "a rule breaker . . " her eyes crinkled at the corners.

Evan's eyes sparkled with amusement. He nodded, accepting the apt description.

"I just found that I needed to keep a distance . . you overwhelmed me . . " she sighed. "you still do."

His cheeky grin was firmly planted.

"I'm tired of making mistakes . . and I think I would be better off . . some days . . just being by myself . . I mean . . I thought I could trust Josh . . he was soo different from you . . "

Evan lost his smile. Thoughts of Josh made him angry . . and if the bastard wasn't already dead . .

Tess was tired . . she had had enough . . she wanted to live the rest of her life with out all these complications . . but how do you love without becoming involved? . . tied irrevocably to some body else? Why couldn't life be simple? Why was everything a struggle? She didn't want to let go of her control . . didn't know if she could give herself fully again. . . unsure about whether she could be all that Evan wanted . .. but one thing she did know was that she no longer wanted to be alone.

"I don't want to do this by myself Evan." Tess breathed.

She had his full attention. He was motionless.

"I want this baby . . our baby . . to . . "

"Our baby?" he interrupted.

"Yes."

"You mean as in mine and yours?"

"Yes. . . Evan . . "

Evan slumped himself down on the nearest chair.

"I've been wanting to tell you . . but there has never really been a good time . . to say," she tilted her head to the side and lifted her brow, "oh and by the way . . . that time we made love after Josh died . . "

"Oh you're kidding . . that's my baby in there?" He asked pointing.

"Yes . . it is."

"Wow." he was floored and merely sat staring.

Tess laughed.

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh god . . I'm gonna be a dad!" He stood quickly and pulled her into a tight embrace. "We're gonna be parents."

Evan pushed her away so he could cup her face in his hands and kiss her. "I don't want to let you go." he whispered.

He pulled her closer again. Hugging her as tight as he dared. "You have to marry me now." tears fell down his cheeks.

"We'll see." Tess said into his chest.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	6. Chapter 6

Nelson was finishing the final touches on his sign, plastered from tree to tree, "Welcome Back Maggie". He grinned, job well down.

"How's that mum?" he asked.

Grace put the phone down and turned around to survey her sons work.

"Perfect" she grinned, "What's next?"

"How am I meant to know?" he laughed. Chris laughed at is antics towards his mother.

The grounds had come up well. Chairs were scattered around with trestles brought out from the Church's store. Some obviously hadn't been used for years. Assorted lights had been strung up. The Hall was open with endless amounts of food supplied by the Country Women's Club and Rotary. Things were running smoothly.

"I think everything's done" Chris summed up, "I might head back to the Imperial. Close up for the first night in history"

Grace laughed, "It'll be worth it"

"She was a big part of the community. Everyone loved her" she laughed, beginning to correct herself, "Loves her. Tonight should be wonderful"

"It should be great." She waved goodbye to Chris, "Come on Nelson, we've got to get to the train station, or she'll be left waiting and wondering what happened to us."

Nelson dropped the paintbrush and jumped up excitedly, "Oh I can't wait to see her mum!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did you get onto Grace?" Maggie asked entering the CI office. PJ nodded. "And?"

"And what?" PJ asked, "You, me. We're getting married"

"I know that" Maggie laughed, "Grace was okay by it?"

"Was a little shocked, but yeah, she's fine"

"And we're doing the right thing?" Maggie asked

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"Would I be going ahead with it if I thought we weren't?" she answered with a question of her own.

"Nup" PJ confirmed, moving around his desk, dropping a gentle kiss on her forehead, "My wife"

Maggie giggled, looking at her watch, "In, hmm" she made a quick calculation in her head, "About 6 hours"

The door suddenly opened and in walked a giant laughing at the scene before his eyes.

"Ah, ahh, always knew I'd catch you in the act one day" he laughed loudly

"Timing" Maggie broke away from PJ's grasp, "as always"

"You know Doyley" Nick began, "You're acting sergeant now, you shouldn't be in here with CI"

"Which brings me to the question as to why you're here" Maggie began, in her strickiest tone, "In my station"

Nick made him self at home behind PJ's desk, "Ah, you know, reliving old times" he laughed

Dash appeared at the door way, with Adam swiftly behind, "The locker room's the same too"

Maggie, PJ and Nick all turned. Adam Cooper was turning a shade of red.

"Ah, PJ" Dash began trying to move the attention off Adam and herself, "You've never told me the story of the bowling pin.." she moved quickly, picking it up in one swift motion.

"Huh?" PJ asked.

"The bowling pin" she held it in his face, "What's the story?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nelson!" Hayley called slinging her bag over her shoulder and almost falling from the sheer weight. She waved madly at him.

He ran towards her, "Hayley, wow, I can't believe it's you!"

They embraced each other awkwardly. Hayley had grown a few inches taller in the last few years and had developed into a stunning young lady at 15 years old. Nelson's mouth gaped.

Grace made her way to where they were standing and she politely closed Nelson's mouth with a firm finger. "You'll swallow flies."

"How are you Hayley? How was the trip?" Grace asked.

"Long and boring, but I am so excited to be here and I can't wait to see Tess again." Hayley bent to pick up her other bag. Nelson grabbed at it at the same time. Their heads butted. Nelson stuttered an apology.

Grace laughed at her son's behavior and made a mental note to keep an eye on the situation between him and Hayley.

Hayley relented she let Nelson carry her bag, her independent streak forgotten for a moment.

Grace walked behind them as they made their way to the car. Hayley chatted away, Nelson walked in stunned silence.

This was going to be interesting, she thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maggie looked up from the paperwork she was filling out. Boy she had not missed this, she thought with amusement. Well she missed it maybe just a tiny bit.

Jo and Ben walked into the station; Jo hung the keys to the patrol car on the hook as she passed.

"Complete waste of time." Ben grumbled.

"Oh I don't know Ben, you know where to go now next time you need a mushroom house for your garden fairies." Jo joked.

Ben didn't even dignify it with a response; he got his mug from his desk and headed to the kitchen for a well deserved Milo.

The boss pulled open his door, removed his glasses crooked his finger. "Jones."

Jo looked up and followed Jonesy's progress to the boss' office.

"Yeah boss?" Jonesy closed the door behind him.

"Take a seat Jones."

Jonesy sat.

"Grace has just called." He waved his glasses like an extended hand towards the phone. "She's just picked Hayley up from the station."

Jonesy smiled. "yeah."

"Yes. I want you to go and get her, so she can see Tess before tonight."

Jonesy looked questioningly at him.

"I don't want the Sergeant giving birth too early from shock. I'm sure you don't either."

"No boss." Jonesy grinned stupidly.

"You know Jones," the boss said as Jonesy stood up, "Sergeant Gallagher is very important to m . . this team . . . I don't want . . "

"I understand Boss, believe me I understand."

"And you know if she does decide to marry you . . god help her . . " he paused, " . . she'll have made the right decision."

Jonesy was taken aback, "thanks boss."

"Get out of here Jones." The boss waived his glasses towards the door, put his hand to his face, emotion choking him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well that's me done" Maggie sat up from Tess' desk, headed over to the safe and signed her weapon back into the ledger.

"Going home Maggie?" Evan asked happily, handing her his weapon for check in.

It stumped her. Where was home now-a-days?

PJ grinned, "Yup, We are" Ben laughed. PJ hadn't been this happy in years.

"Don't forget about tonight" Tom warned. Maggie grinned.

"Yes Boss. 7pm. We'll be there with bells on" Maggie suppressed a laugh. She knew PJ thrilled with the prospect at tonight

"Do we need to bring anything?" Maggie asked

"Just yourself" Tom answered, "Chris and Grace have worked out everything else"

"What exactly have they got planned?" Jo asked, wary of the answer.

All of Mt Thomas in the one place. Should be an interesting event.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tess was really happy for the first time in ages. She felt incredibly insane. She hadn't said yes to marriage yet . . but she knew she would. Maybe she was about to make the right decision for once.

The front door rattled. She heard laughter behind it, and smiled.

When she opened the door, she nearly fell over backwards.

"Hayley!" she cried.

Hayley took a step forward and they both grabbed at each other in a fierce hug.

"Oh my god!" Tess exclaimed.

Hayley started to cry. Tears of joy. "Oh Tess. I am so happy to be hear and to see you."

They pulled away from each other, then flung themselves into another hug.

Tess dragged Hayley inside. Jonesy followed carrying Hayley's bags.

"How did you get here? When did you get here?" Tess asked.

"Well I got here a few hours ago. Grace and Nelson picked me up from the train station."

"But . . what . . about you're mum?" Tess asked looking at her.

"She's in Townsville still. With Rolo. . . Tom arranged everything. . spoke to mum for me . . paid for my trip and . . " Hayley explained.

She stopped when Tess sat on the couch and started crying.

"Tess, it's ok . . " Hayley sat next to her and put her arm around her.

Jonesy sat down on the other side of Tess and put his hand on her knee.

"Yeah I'm ok." She hiccupped. "I'm just happy that I'm here with the two people I love most in the world." She leaned back into the couch.

Jonesy and Hayley laughed and pulled Tess into a group hug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oi" Dash yelled over the crowd, "You took your time"

"What have we missed?" Maggie asked

"Nut'in'" Nick offered, "Want a lemonade" he laughed.

"No grog" Wayne offered, "They don't know how to function without it"

Maggie laughed, turning around to see everyone.

"They're all hear to see you Doyley" Nick said biting into a handful of chips, "The walking ghost"

"That they are Schultz" Chris beamed walking across the small make shift stage

"Things going well Chris?" Maggie asked

"Much better now that you here" Chris eyed the gawkin eyes staring in the their direction,"I don't think anyone believes it's really you"

Nick threw a finger up, "We'll soon fix that Chrissy"

And with that he was up and walking in the direction that Chris had come.

With a buzzing sound of the speakers, he gained the attention of the growing crowd in front of him. And with a quick adjustment of the microphone, he was set.

"Get on with it Schultz" Wayne yelled, laughing it his open mouth. Stage fright.

"Yeah, yeah" he yelled back at his friend, "Well, g'day everyone" he cleared his throat, "Well I'm sure we all know why we here. And what better way to say hello to the walking ghost herself then to get her up here, right?"

"No way Nick, nup" Maggie played along to no avail. She was up there.

Everyone was there.

All the faces she remembered from the past were fixed on her, waiting, she swallowed, a prick of emotion catching in her throat. She was speechless for a moment. Staring back at the community of Mt Thomas, she felt nothing but love.

Leila and Merve were barely a few meters from her. Smiling madly. They had watched her grow from the young constable she was when she first arrived, to the confident young woman she was today. She remembered them fondly. Both were characters that shaped the community in front of her.

She laughed as she spotted huddled down the back of the mass, Keith Purvis, Alby O'Conner, Compo Heyes, Richo, Charlie Clarke and the boys from the CFA, they raised their glasses to her in a cheeky salute.

Stinky Whitehouse,

Father Brian wasn't far a field, laughing softly. Another one that always made for interesting conversation.

Tony Timms popped up from no where and took a snap of her. "I got ya."

She blinked at the flash.

Then there were her guys from the station. Those she counted as friends with their families Nick, Zoe and their two little girls, Ben and his sister Liz, Maddie, Josh, and Emma, who had finally hung her fairy costume in the closet. Robyn Taylor was holding the hand of Lucy, who would have been 5 by now. Lucy had a firm grip on her mothers' skirt, overwhelmed by all the pretty lights and people.

Falcon Price and Paul Donald were making their presence known. Aspiring all the way from St Davids, they were dressed in full uniform. The Job, well Maggie presumed that was all they had.

Gossie was holding his own, propped next to Monica Draper. Maggie swore she saw Monica roll her eyes.

Dash and Adam. She still wasn't quite sure what was going on between those two, but well, she'd figure that out tomorrow…or next week.

Wayne, Jo and Jack were laughing between them selves.

Tom and Grace, Nelson, Daniel, and Susan, the Croydon clan.

Jonesy sat with an arm draped casually around Tess, her own hand holding Hayley tightly.

And her PJ, smiling proudly waiting.

Everyone was there. Much too much to process in such a short time.

"I knew this would happen" Maggie giggled into the microphone, "So I had planned everything I was going to say"

"Get on with it Doyley" Nick yelled returning to his family

"Settle down Nick" she regained her control, "But what I had planned to say" she tapped her head, "It's disappeared somewhere between here and the station"

The crowd laughed

"Anyway, hi, I'm back" Maggie laughed at her lame half-joke, "But I guess you already know that" she watched a few of them nodded their heads, others rolling their eyes. She needed to pick the pace up.

"Firstly, I want to thank everyone for coming" she spun through the few names she could remember, pointing in their direction, "I never actually thought I'd ever be back here, but it's good to be home"

Everyone cherred.

"And although you probably think the Mt Thomas coppers can't spring another surprise on you" suddenly all eyes were upon her again, "I've got another small one to get this party underway"

She looked over towards PJ, Tess and Grace. Time to get on with it.

"As most of you know" how on earth was she going to do this. Once again it was harder than she thought, "PJ and I were engaged before I, eh, left" she laughed as the crowds eyes located the local detective, "So we thought, why the heck not. Everyone's here"

"You're getting married!" Nick was spot on.

The crowd cheered, clapped, laughed. Leila and Chris alongside most of the women's league allowed a few stray tears to flow down their face.

The coppers table looked on dumb founded. All expect Tess and Grace, who were trying hard to contain their laughter.

"You knew?" Tom asked Tess

"Not only me" Tess laughed momentarily, before swinging her arm towards Grace

"And you?" Tom looked at his wife. She laughed, patting his back as she picked her self up.

"Come on PJ" she laughed

"Any second thoughts?" Maggie whispered in his ear

PJ looked at everyone, "I dunno, maybe we should have just eloped" he replied quietly, "But I guess it's too late for that now.

Everyone came closer, standing around. With the coppers at the front, and the local residents tippy towing around them, trying to get a glimpse.

"Well" Grace began, "We are gathered here today to not only welcome back Maggie Doyle, but to join her in marriage to Patrick Joseph Hasham" She was the up most professional.

PJ and Maggie were oblivious to the crowd around them. They only saw each other. The ceremony itself was a blur . . words were exchanged. But more than that commitments were made, lives entwined.

Mt Thomas was still.

"You may now kiss you wife" Grace laughed.

"Come on you remember how don't ya." Nick called from behind them.

PJ and Maggie turned to look at him. "Shut up Schultz." PJ shook his head, before leaning over to kiss Maggie for the first time as his wife.

"Congratulations" Tom hugged Maggie, before shaking PJ's hand

"Now that's something we didn't expect" Dash giggled, "I can't believe it" she rattled on

"Shut up McKinley" Nick glared, "Ah, come 'ere" he scooped not only Maggie into his bear-like hug, but PJ too.

"Not getting emotional on us Schultz, are you?" Maggie laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, it was still in full swing. Kids were running around, the women's club nearly out of food and the Rotary BBQ turning out a mouth watering smell. But while the past and present members of the local police station talked shop, one lonely member sat near by.

It hadn't gone unnoticed. Everyone had seen it.

"Jo" Maggie walked behind the brown haired constable,

"Maggie" her reply was soft.

Jo looked on wary. What was she about to face?

"PJ told you about us" Jo guessed. Maggie nodded, as Jo looked away

"It's okay Jo" Maggie tried, "I'm clad he had someone"

"He loves you Maggie, you know that, don't you?" Pathetic question really. They were married now. Maggie nodded, letting her speak. She said nothing.

"You know Jo" Maggie began, "I didn't think I would ever be back here" she motioned towards the crowds of people still lingering around the church, the houses of Mt Thomas, "You're a copper, so you know how Witness Protection works"

"Witness" Jo replied, "I thought as much"

"I've told everyone else. It's just that…"

"I wasn't around, yeah" Jo finished for her. "How come Peej didn't go with you?"

"He wanted to" Maggie frowned, "But I wasn't going to make him give up everything. Not with his mum the way she was. Besides detecting in his blood"

Jo Nodded, "You were in his blood Maggie. You still are" That was the problem, "You're safe now though, right?"

"As safe as anyone can be working as a copper" Maggie sighed, "Tess did the research. We think most of the ring is dead. Barry is, Mick is" she winched, "The people that knew I had the information, anyway. But it's a calculated risk"

"How big?"

"Chances of anything happening" Maggie questioned aloud, "Who knows Jo"

"PJ will look after you" Jo told her, "I don't think he'll let you out of his sight" Jo laughed, motioning towards the figure walking looking towards them

Maggie laughed, "You're probably right. Coming back over?"

"Be there soon" It didn't come across as cruel, or vindictive. Jo just needed her space.

"Jo" Maggie pulled her by the arm, "Don't let this ruin your friendship with him" she didn't force the issue, but she went on, "And hopefully, we can be friends again. Maybe not today, I know that. But one day"

And with that she was back at the table, with her husband, stopped by the locals on her way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ben watched as Josh and Lucy played a game of hide and seek around the garden. Robyn keeping a good eye on the pair too. Ben liked Robyn, although she reminded him a lot of Tess when Tess had first started. But softer, not as hard on herself.

He glanced over to where Tess was standing with Monica Draper, and Falcon-Price. He shook his head, she couldn't put the job away. Falcon-Price leaned in close to hear something she was saying. He touched her arm. Ben laughed. The dirty bugger was hitting on her. Ben lifted his drink in salute when Tess turned and saw him watching. She scratched at her chin and laughed.

Ben laughed some more. Robyn watched the silent exchange.

"She's going to get stuck with him for ages."

"ohhhh I wouldn't bet on it." Ben said, "Just watch."

Robyn and Ben pretended to be interested in something else, but laughed between them when Tess was saved from any more of Falcon-Price's handling by the appearance of Grace, who steered Tess away from them.

Josh chased a laughing Lucy around the gardens again. Ben and Robyn sat in a comfortable silence watching as they played.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

."G'day" Wayne grinned at the young constable. He had seen her from the coppers table, wondering, "I'm Wayne. Mt Thomas Copper from about, what, 8 years ago"

"Yeah, I recognize you from the photos" Jo offered, "Jo" she introduced her self

"Thought as much" Wayne displayed his trademark smile, "Everyone's highly emotional over there" he tilted his head back in the direction he appeared from, "How come you're not over there?"

"Ah, no reason" she lied, moving her legs to gain a comfortable position. Sitting against the tree for the past 20 minutes feeling sorry for her self had its toll

"Sure?" Jo shook her head, letting a tear slid down her check.

"It's a long story" Jo summed up, "You wouldn't want to hear it"

"Try me. Maggie wouldn't give me any info before" Wayne laughed, unsure of the entire story, "Nation wide secret is it? He was trying to be funny.

"It's hard y'know, with Maggie back"

"Tell me about it" Wayne agreed, "I never thought I would be back here"

"PJ and I, we" she stumbled, "It's hard you know, with Maggie back"

"You and PJ?" He was shocked. Their short lived affair hadn't gone further than the station, and the friendly publican

"It's not that hard to believe" Jo laughed slightly, "It ended over a year ago" Wayne sighed sympathetically, saying nothing, "Thing is, I think I still love him"

"You know Jo, sometimes when you love someone" he treaded lightly, "You've got to let them go, y'know. And there married now, they wouldn't be if they were still questioning anything"

Jo looked back at him blankly. "Speaking from experience?"

"Kind of" he motioned to the chair underneath him, "Ros, my wife. After the accident. We were separated, but you know, with this. Pity or something. I didn't deserve it. She needed her life back"

"I don't know if I'd agree" Jo smiled for the first time in a while, "You seem like a good enough kinda guy"

"Little do you know" Wayne chuckled, "Coming back?"

-"Ah, why not" Jo grinned, "Will I get a ride?"

Wayne laughed, "Why the hell not"

With that she was laughing, on his lap. Wheeling it slowly back towards the crew.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tess made her way over to where the boss was talking to Maggie. They seemed to be having a deep and meaningful, she wasn't sure if she should interrupt. But the boss noticed her indecision and called to her.

"Tess come and join us. I was just telling Maggie about the time PJ

"Yes PJ is very passionate about his work." Tess agreed laughing with them.

"So how are you feeling?" Tom waved his hand about in front of Tess' pregnancy.

"Yeah good. Really good boss." Tess admitted.

"She's better than good, she's going to get married. Aren't you Tess?" Maggie insisted moving closer to Tess and nudging her.

Tess smiled shyly.

"Well I hope Jones is going to make an honest woman of you." Tom said, scaning the crowd for his wayward constable.

Tess blushed.

"Ahh boss . . "

"Yes Sergeant?"

"I just wanted to say . . thanks," she looked over across the crowd, took a deep breath. "For you know . . everything . . Hayley . . looking after me . . and . . " Tess supressed a sniff.

The boss looked at his feet, "ahh yes . . well . ." he was embarrassed.

But he looked up at Tess, raw emotion for all to see. He picked up her hand in his. Then turned to Maggie and put her hand in his as well. "I'm proud of the both of you."

They both swung their heads in his direction.

"I am . . extremely proud of the both of you. . . You both have a great strength of character . . your," he searched for the right word, "tenacity . . has time and again reafirmed your commitment to the job at hand." they both smiled at his tactful choice of words.

He continued. "And while as coppers you both stood by your convictions, wether they were right or wrong . . well . . at the end of the day . . the job was always done . . so thankyou Maggie . . and thankyou Tess . . . ," he patted their hands as he held them within his grasp.

"I know you had a difficult job when you came on board . . " he looked at Tess, "those were some big shoes to fill." he indicated with the tilt of his head in Maggies direction, "but I am proud of the way you have handled yourself." You have both been like daughters to me.

"What did you say to Jo?" PJ asked, looking over towards Wayne and Jo

"Not jealous are we?" Maggie laughed

"Nah, not at all" PJ placed his arms over his wife shoulders,

"Sure?" she tried

"Nup, Jo and Wayne" he grinned, "Ben and Robyn" Maggie slapped him softly, "Evan and Tess, Dash and Adam…." He talked softly, "Me and you"

"Husband and Wife" she added

"Uh huh" PJ grinned, "Want to go home?"

"Great minds think alike"

Sabu and digger dog barked, and chased each others tails.

THE END.


End file.
